


For We Are Many

by The Author (HMSquared)



Series: The Frye Twins Unfuck London [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Anonymity, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Bars and Pubs, Canon Dialogue, Cliffhangers, Codes & Ciphers, Confusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dialogue Heavy, Driving, First Meetings, Humor, Mystery, Portals, Post-Canon, Swearing, Time Travel, Watch Dogs: Legion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/The%20Author
Summary: After defeating the Templars, the Frye twins get sucked into a mysterious portal. Finding themselves in a London that isn’t theirs, Jacob and Evie are roped into another conflict. While their time isn’t in danger, the future most certainly is.
Series: The Frye Twins Unfuck London [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924603
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. The Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... So, this.
> 
> Last week, I published a proof of concept for this. Basically, I wanted to do a fusion between Assassin’s Creed: Syndicate and Watch Dogs: Legion.
> 
> I wanted to wait until the game actually comes out. But then I grew impatient, wrote the first chapter, and decided to publish it anyway.
> 
> It also partially has to do with you guys. I was not expecting any hits or kudos on my original proof of concept. But you guys seemed to like it, which gives me hope for this series.
> 
> There are going to be at least three installments: defeating Albion, taking down Clan Kelley, and the fringe elements. I also want to include Aiden Pearce somehow, I just don’t know how yet.
> 
> Right now, I’m going off the assumption that everything from July is still canon. The next few chapters should be written soon, and if canon takes a left then, I’ll just gut it. If you’re reading this after the game’s release, then congrats! You didn’t have to suffer through any weirdness.
> 
> And one other thing you might have noticed! It took me two years, but I finally broke my “no F-bombs in title” rule. This rule still applies, but with the tag line... I kind of had to.
> 
> Okay, ramble over. Enjoy!

It was a calm day for the Frye twins. The train was parked, and they were taking a much-needed vacation. Evie stood at one of the shelves, combing through a book. Jacob, meanwhile, was sitting in a chair. He stared out the window, grasping at the tiny pouch around his neck.

“So, how does it feel to be engaged?” Evie looked up.

“Sorry?”

“Getting married to the love of your life, Mr. Henry Green.” Jacob turned around to look at her. “How does it feel?”

“Is this a twin interrogation?” Smiling, she set the book down. “I’ll be fine, Jacob.”

“I’m serious. He hurts you, I’m slicing his throat open.” Jacob turned back to the window. Evie’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Jacob.” She walked to his chair; he looked up in response. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” His smile wasn’t convincing. “Seriously, Evie, I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Her eyes went to the bag around his neck. Jacob clenched his jaw.

“I said I’m fine.” He slowly stood up, but Evie didn’t back down. They’d just made peace with one another, after all. Things weren’t just back to normal.

Before either of them could say a word, there was a loud boom. The train shook, throwing the twins to the floor.

“You okay?” Jacob nodded this time. They got up, surveying the room. Nothing seemed to be broken. But then he heard it.

“Shhh…” Jacob closed his eyes. “Do you hear it?” Evie nodded. There was a faint humming outside.

They approached with weapons drawn. Jacob threw the door open, and his eyes widened. Behind him, Evie gasped.

An envelope sat in the grass, waiting for them. The station’s address, the date and time...all printed on the front. But that wasn’t what concerned the twins. What concerned them was the portal.

It was blue with just the tiniest bit of white. The air around the portal bubbled and whipped. There were indistinguishable sounds. Voices, maybe?

“What should we do?” Evie whispered. Neither of them knew. Jacob swallowed. What the hell?

He dove for the envelope. Evie shouted something. And then they were swallowed up by the light.


	2. A New London; Misadventures In Driving

Wind whipped past their heads and tumbled down into the city below. Evie and Jacob were thrown onto concrete, a ringing in their ears. The portal closed behind them, leaving the twins alone.

They were on a rooftop, which wasn’t the problem. The problem was...well, everything else.

The streets below them were filled with cars. The London Eye lazily spun, sparkling in the mid-morning sun. From what the twins could see, the people were wearing alien fashions. Gone were subdued brown trenchcoats; now there were bright pink puffer jackets and jeans.

Jacob and Evie didn’t speak. They stared out at this new, foreign city. Were they even still in London?

“Jacob…” Evie’s brother shook his head.

“I have no clue.” They looked at each other, concern in their veins. Then Evie’s eyes widened with realization.

“Do you still have the envelope?”

“And this is why you’re the smart one.” She rolled her eyes as Jacob pulled the envelope from his pocket. It still looked like something from London, right down to the wax seal. He pulled it open and removed a packet of papers with shaking fingers. Jacob scanned the first page, his eyes widening.

“What?” He handed the paper to Evie. There, in spindly handwriting, were the following words:

_ Jump, then see page 2 _

They looked at each other, then back out at the city. Jacob shook his head.

“I don’t think we have a choice.”

“I know.” Evie swallowed as her brother returned the envelope to his pocket. They walked to the edge of the tower and looked down. If this went poorly…

Shutting their eyes, the twins spread their arms and jumped.

Jacob hit the cloth awning first. Evie crashed onto her stomach next to him. Sitting up, the twins blinked.

"Well, that hurt," Jacob groaned. Evie nodded as they jumped off the awning. Somehow, no one had noticed the fall.

"What's page 2 say?" Once again, he pulled out the packet. With a dramatic flourish, Jacob flipped to page 2.

_ Dear Jacob and Evie Frye, _

_ You don't know who I am yet, but I know who you are. You are two of the brightest minds the world has seen, and London needs your help. _

_ I had access to technology not even my closest friends knew about. The portal to bring you here was a one-time use. To replicate it again, I'd need more processing power than we could possibly afford. _

_ You have been transported to London, 2025. I am aware that your home is 157 years ago. If at the end of this tale, you decide to go back, you will be able to. However, I have a feeling that won't happen. _

_ You will find a black car (the things with wheels) parked around the corner from the tower. Inside is the address for a local pub; I'm assuming you know what those are. Get there, preferably without killing anyone, and find the back closet. The radiator has been a tad loose lately. _

_ Once you get downstairs, tell Sabine your names. Everything will fall into place. _

_ I don't say this often, but thank you. We really need your help unfucking London. _

_ -Legion _

Evie fell onto a bench as Jacob rolled up the packet. They were both trying to process everything.

"So, just to recap...we're in the future and some loon wants our help?" Jacob looked at his sister for confirmation, then burst out laughing. To his surprise, she smiled.

"That's one way of putting it." Evie's eyes were sad. Jacob frowned.

"Henry..."

"Yeah." He pulled his sister into a one-armed hug as she fought back tears.

"I'm sure whatever life he led, it was a good one."

"I know..." Evie let go and wiped her eyes. "Let's not let it be in vain." She stood up, cape billowing behind her. Jacob adjusted his top hat and followed his sister around the corner.

The car was average as far as cars go, but still alien and unfamiliar to the Frye twins. Jacob tentatively opened the right door and climbed into the driver's seat; Evie settled into the passenger side. Attached to the dashboard was a sticky note.

"Alright, that's nice," Jacob muttered, holding the yellow piece of paper in his hand, "but how do we get there?" Evie was scrolling through the car's computer, eventually coming across the GPS.

"Here's a map. What's the address?" He read it to her slowly as she punched it in. After hitting enter, the twins watched as a yellow circle appeared. "I guess we go there."

"Alright." Placing his hands on the steering wheel, Jacob took a deep breath. He had no idea how anything worked, but by God, he was going to figure it out. "Ready?"

"Always." Even so, Evie clenched the seat with her hands. Nodding, Jacob pushed down on the gas pedal.

They shot out of the parking space and began speeding down the streets of London. A couple of cars honked, which did little to help. After a few seconds, the sheer terror on Jacob's face turned to an elated grin.

"This is awesome!" he shouted. Evie's own smile disappeared a second later.

"Watch out for that column!" The column in question was a telephone pole. Jacob's face fell.

"How do I stop?!" he screamed in a highly-pitched voice.

"Try the other pedal!" Jacob slammed his foot on the brake and the car came to a screeching halt. They missed the pole by half an inch.

The twins glanced at each other, panting. Evie looked positively terrified, while Jacob was somewhere between frightened and...extremely happy, shall we say.

"Okay..." Evie adjusted her hood and shook her head. "That happened."

"Yes, it most certainly did." Jacob put his hands on the wheel. "Let's go again!"

_ Auto-drive engaged _

  
  
  



	3. Strutted Bosnian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I didn't abandon this story!
> 
> I've gotten into a Watch Dogs: Legion mood, and with Christmas break, I now have time to do things. These next few chapters are going to be fairly short; once we get into the missions, they'll be longer.
> 
> Also, the title may seem weird, but I chose it on purpose. ;)

_ The Earl’s Fortune  _ was, from the outside at least, familiar to the Frye twins. Unlike everything else in London, it was small and green. Jacob scowled as they got out of the car.

“Why did you have to enable auto-drive?”

“I prefer living,” Evie replied. Jacob rolled his eyes and followed her inside.

By the bar’s size, the place was packed. Two young men were playing darts next to the counter. An older couple sat in one of the booths. 

Jacob’s tophat grazed the door on the way in, sending it to the floor. As he went to pick it up, Evie tapped his shoulder.

“Look.” He followed her eyes and saw, tucked inside the hat’s band, a small key. Jacob blinked.

“Now what do you suppose that’s to?” Evie motioned to the closet door in front of them. Sure enough, it was locked.

The closet was small, but not cramped. A few boxes of beer were scattered about. A large radiator sat in the left corner.

“It doesn’t look broken,” Jacob scoffed, tugging at the bag around his neck. Stepping forward, Evie ran one finger over it.

“This part is loose.” She slowly pulled the piece in question. It spun 360 degrees, there was a loud whir, and the wall opened, revealing a door.

The word “DedSec” was printed on the wood, along with an image of a gas mask. The twins pulled it open at the same time.

Mannequins. The tunnel was filled with mannequins. Jacob jumped, nearly knocking one over; Evie quietly swore under her breath. They couldn’t descend the stairs fast enough.

Rounding the corner, the twins found an alien room. Computer terminals lined one of the walls. A tankard sat in the remains of an old train car. As Jacob went to fix himself a drink, Evie looked around.

A monitor and keyboard were set up on a table. A purple sticky note lay on top of the computer, still hot from being printed. Legion’s handwriting was clear as day.

_ Circle, line _

_ Password: Strutted Bosnian _

There was a power button on the computer. Evie tentatively pressed it, and the monitor whirred to life. She typed in the password.


	4. Hello, Bagley

“No affiliation with DedSec detected!” The twins jumped; Jacob spat out his beer. The voice of an Englishman boomed around them. “You have five seconds to explain who you are before I rain fire down on your heads!”

“Sabine!” Evie’s hands were raised in surrender. “We’re looking for a woman named Sabine.”

“Sabine’s alive?!” There was a strange crack in his voice. “Well, that’s good news. I’m Bagley, DedSec’s definitely-not-stolen AI companion. Now, who are you?” The twins looked at each other.

They needed help. As ridiculous as the truth was, it seemed better to get everything out now.

“Jacob and Evie Frye.” Jacob rounded the corner so he could stand next to his sister. Bagley whirred for a moment.

“Oh my God. Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Another moment of silence.

“According to these records, the Frye Twins disappeared in 1869. If that’s true, how the fuck do you know Sabine?”

“We don’t.” Evie shot Jacob a look to shut him up. “We were brought here by someone named Legion. They told us to look for Sabine.”

“Well, I don’t know who this Legion is, but we do need your help. Upstairs, there’s a red computer terminal. Turn it on and enter the same password.” Evie rushed up the stairs to follow Bayley’s instructions. Jacob rolled his eyes.

“You could’ve just scaled that, sis!” She glared at him in response.

In front of the sofa was an electronic table. It suddenly whirred to life.

“Come sit down. I’ll call Sabine, and hopefully we can sort this whole mess out.”


	5. Restarting DedSec

The twins settled onto the plush sofa; Jacob on the left, Evie on the right. A blue screen lifted itself out of the table and flickered to life. Bagley’s icon, a circle made of triangles appeared.

“Patching in Sabine Brandt now.” The icon was replaced by the image of a woman. She was dressed entirely in black, tattoos covering her face. A confused expression appeared on her face, causing the twins to jump.

“Hello?”

“Sabine, it’s Bagley.” The confusion softened somewhat.

“God, it’s good to hear your demented little voice. But who are these two?”

“Jacob and Evie Frye. They say a person named Legion sent them.” Sabine’s brow furrowed.

“I’m afraid that name doesn’t ring any bells.” She looked them over. “But DedSec needs all the help it can get.”

“Can you…” Evie raised her hand in the air. “Jacob and I are a little slow on the uptake. What’s going on here in London?” The video of Sabine disappeared as Bagley pulled up images of news articles. He quietly gasped.

“Dear God, my memory’s worse than I thought. Sabine, what the hell happened?”

“The bombs planted around London were set off by a group called Zero Day. They…” She trailed off. “They killed Dalton, Bagley.”

“Oh, no.” Seeing the confusion on the twin’s faces, Bagley quickly added, “When our last base was raided, Sabine had to wipe my memories. I was offline until you rebooted me, Evie. Asleep, in a sense. Anyway, Dalton Wolfe was our best operative. He’ll be sorely missed.”

“Everyone else is either dead or in jail.” Sabine shook her head. “I’ve been hiding up North for the time being.”

“That’s probably for the best. According to this, even a partial facial recognition will have you shot on sight!” Bagley pulled up another file, revealing the logo of something called Albion. “Albion is a private military group that came in after the bombings. They’ve turned London into a police state.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Jacob snarled under his breath. Evie quietly nodded in agreement. “Evie and I might not be too familiar with this time period, but we are familiar with injustice. Whatever you need, just ask.”

“Sabine, I’ll explain later,” Bagley replied, cutting her off. There was a soft whir. “New users registered. Welcome to DedSec! Now we just need to get you Optiks.”

“I’ll leave the three of you to it. Good luck.” Sabine hung up. A metal drawer embedded in the table opened, revealing an assortment of boxes. The twins picked one up each.

“These are called Optiks. Anything you’d want to know or do, they can help you do it. Now, normally the government listens in to every fucking thing, but I can block them. Turn it on.” Evie pressed the small button on the side; after a moment, Jacob followed suit. Bagley chirped, “Excellent! Now attach them to your temple and let’s get this show on the road!”

It was still warm and sunny outside. The Frye twins looked around, a little daunted by everything around them.

“So… where do we start?” Jacob asked. 

“Well, we can’t take back London without starting a few fires. I’ve marked down two locations on your Optik.” Pulling out their phones in tandem (and shooting each other a weird look in the process), the twins pulled up a map of London. A few things looked familiar, but not everything. “Albion has signs on every street corner and building, designed to oppress an impressionable species. Luckily, I know how to change them. We can also get into their computer systems and steal data on their plans.”

“Bagley… we’re going to need your help.” Evie sounded nervous, a rare thing for her.

“I know. I’ll talk to Sabine while you try not to get into an accident. If you need anything, just holler.” The twins walked back to the car in silence.


End file.
